Sharpe as hale
by Catolicious
Summary: "Ugh, the Hale's. They make me sick to my stomach. I swear if one of them even looks at me strangely, I can't be held responsible for their injuries. Look at them, parading around the district like they own it. I'm Cato Sharpe, and my parents own one of the main training centres in two. The other belonging to our arch rivals, the Hale's." Clato set pre-games period!
1. Introductions

**A/N: My first Fanfic on this Site ! (: Please read and review, i actually like where this story is going so it would mean alot to me! (: **

Chapter 1, part 1; Cato

Ugh, the Hale's. They make me sick to my stomach. I swear if one of them even looks at me strangely, I can't be held responsible for their injuries. Look at them, parading around the district like they own it. They think they are better than anyone who even breaths the same air as them. Well, actually they are better than most, but not the Sharpe's. We are better than anyone one in the district. And probably even in Panem too. I'm Cato Sharpe, and my parents own one of the main training centres in two. The other belonging to our arch rivals, the Hale's.

Let's take today for example; as I made my way down the main street of district 2 with two of my training partners, Tobias and Jaygo, we see what we don't really want to see. We run into a bunch of Hale students. Obviously they walk straight over to us and begin having a crack at us and our training mechanisms.

"Look, we are just trying to have ourselves a walk down the main. Do you really want to start a fight right here and now?" Tobias rolled his eyes as the three of them began to laugh and bicker between themselves. For once I actually decided not to get involved as the selection competition was in few days and I don't really feel like bruising my knuckles right before it.

"Oh, what's this? Is little Tobias scared of a little competition?" one of them taunts. I think his name is Callus or some shit like that, I don't know him overly well. But the next moron to open his fat yap I do know quite well. His name is Tyron and he is a direct cousin to Hale's. He is also one of my greatest competitors to enter the games this year.

"Oh come at me Tobias, you too Jaygo. What will you do? Throw a spear at me? Ha, that's funny. I didn't even think that you could lift one of them up?" Tyron says sarcastically as he pulls out a short sword from his belt. "Care to fight Tobias?"

"Ha, not on your life Tyron, we actually have to save ourselves for the competition… guess that's something that you Hale students would know now would you?" Jaygo smirks as he crossing his arms. While all this is happening, I am just sitting back and laughing at their little quarrel. Tyron has no words for this and draws his sword back into its sheath.

"You make a fair call this time Jaygo" Callus snarls, him and Jaygo have some _personal _beef that I really don't feel like going into depths about.

"Of course he does. We are Sharpe students" I then remember Tobias replying smugly back. Then Jaygo does something that really ticks Callus off. Tobias decided to do the genius act of flipping the little group off. Callus and Tyron both looked as though they would kill Tobias then and there.

"Watch it Punk" Callus said through gritted teeth as he lunged at Jaygo, pinning him to a nearby table. The pair of them fought some more as the rest of us just stood backed and watched. It was a pretty basic rule in two, don't get in between somebodies fight, or you will most likely get pummelled by the fighters. The pair spilt some blood, made a few bone crunching punches and what not before the head peacekeeper made an appearance.

"You two! Break up your fight; this is not something that needs to be displayed on the streets here in this fine district." The head peacekeeper who we all know as 'fly' called out in his deep bellowing voice. "If I catch another fight in the streets, you will be lashed in public display!" he said again, this time walking into the middle of where we were. Conveniently, my parents and the head of house at the Hale institute make their way down to the little meeting.

"Come on fly, there just kids playing around. No harm done, rather them take out there anger on themselves than you right?" My father Ballard replied smugly, good old dad…

"Oh shut it Ballard, stop making up excuses for your kids wanting to fight ours, we are better and you know it!" Leonard then proceeded to spit at my father; I couldn't help myself but chuckle at the two of them. They were friends, once. Now they hate each other, and this feud has been ever since. Not going to lie though, I like the competition. In fact; I live for it.

"Enough!" Fly then yelled so loud it could hurt your ears. "Both of you gather your students and leave. Like I said, the next time there is a public display of violence, your lives will pay the price" He shouted again before eyeing all of us off and walking back into the town hall.

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath as I watched Jaygo wipe the blood from his lips. "I'm going, too… go." I replied and left, although I like to get into fights and stuff, I don't go much on the whole 'family meets' shit. I'm not one for close relationships.

So there, that is just one example of something that happens in quite a daily basis really. But with this new threat implied, I guess we really have to watch our tongues from now on. After the little encounter with the Hale's this morning, I went to the training centre to get some tenseness out of my body. Usually after the training centre, I go to one of the lakes hidden up in the mountains to just relax. There is this one spot that I go almost every single day; it's located about 10 minutes' walk from our training centre. To get there you have to go through a few scrubby bushes, scale a few rocks and lastly jump over a cavity in the earth that surpasses 2 meters. That last reason is why I chose this spot, not many people can jump that far, only the bravest and strongest attempt to go that far.

Just as I am about to embark on the journey to my lake, I hear my name being called out. I turn around to see none other than Tobias running towards me "What!" I call out as I make my way towards him.

"Guess what bro?" He says with excitement clear in his voice. What could he be so excited about?

"You're a girl? Oh _Toby, _I always knew it" I say sarcastically, he hates the name 'toby' because there is a girl at the Hale institute with the same name.

"Shut up Cato." He snarled back before letting out a small, smug smile. "Guess who got us into the Hale training party?" He began to wriggle his eyebrows excitedly at me. I gave him an estranged look before realising what he had said.

"Wait? How did yo-, never mind, Tobias! Do you know what this means?" I say excitedly as the ideas scramble in my head. Shaking his head Tobias gives me the weirdest, dumbfounded look I have ever seen. "This means that we can get ourselves some serious tail at this party my friend!" I holler as raise my arm up for a high five.

Chapter 1, part 2; Clove

I wake up to quite an, eventful, morning from what I hear. Its only 9am, and already we have had a death threat put to us. Good old district 2; where you can fight to the death in safety. I really just want to win the games and move to victor's village. This place does my head in. I know that just because I'm Clove Hale, daughter of the ever so famous Helena & Leonard Hale, I'm meant to be involved with all the drama. Sometimes I wish I was one of those loner people who train by themselves at their own will. I mean, I am thankful for Enobaria for training me for the past 10 years almost. But I hate being caught up in all this popularity shit.

"Clove! Get your ass down here now!" My dearest darling mother calls. Oh the respect I have that woman, only calling me when she wants something. If you haven't guessed, I'm being sarcastic… My mother has never been there for me and we don't get along. I'd rather swallow one of my knives then hug that wench.

"I'm coming! Calm your shit!" I yell back as I pull my hair back into a sleek ponytail and put on my daily training clothes; tight fitted black tank top, bike shorts, my black buckle boots and my babies; my knife belt. I take my time leaving my room and going down stairs, I can sense my mother rolling her eyes and huffing before I even enter the room. "What _mum_" I bark as I flop down on the chair, a knife digging into my side.

"Well _daughter_, we are having a party tonight at the training centre. You have to look half decent for it and I will make you look presentable if it kills me." She actually says in a somewhat excited tone.

"Put even an ounce of that face paint you call makeup on my skin and I swear I will cut you ear to ear" I say with a slight smirk. Although as much as my mother and I don't get along, we are quite similar in most respects. We may not get along, but we do understand each other when it comes to some things.

"Sweetie, I'm not even game to touch you. Now go and take off that sweaty top and put this one on. It's new, its eye catching and it will make your body look good, now go. Enlighten me" she trills and I unfold the top that threw at my face. It's eye catching alright.

"It's fucking white and sparkly. Mum. I do not do white and sparkly. White means pure, and I'm anything but fucking pure." I snarl as I hastily examine it. '_Putrid'_ I think as I drop it to the ground. "Got anything in maybe a red? Or black? Hell, id even go for a green if you have it." I say shrugging lifting myself off the longue.

"Well there is a pretty pink, lacey crop top if you rather"

"White it is" I reply sharply before grabbing the disgusting garment and rushing up the stairs again. I can hear my mother chuckling in the background, classic.

When I reach my room I throw the top on my bed and put my knife belt back, guess I'm not training today, they will probably be cleaning the centre for the party. Dammit. I yank out my hair and throw the band on the floor somewhere, kick of my boots and remove my top and throw it elsewhere. I'm a messy person, got a problem? Don't care. I leave my pants on and drop to bed and lay there for a bit. Thoughts of the stupidest kind run through my head; _'this training bra is really uncomfortable' 'I wonder if the knife dealer is on the corner today?' 'Maybe there will be an all in brawl at the party?'_ stupid things like that.

After what seems to be a good hour of nothing, I bite the bullet and try the damn top on. I change from my sport bra and put on a _decent_ one. The top is glimmering in the sun and is hurting my eyes to look at. "Fucking piece of shit" I snarl as I rip it over my head and pull it tight around me body. She was right, it does my body look good, because it skin fucking tight. Great, I hope mum doesn't want me to hook up tonight, because the way she is dressing me she might have to reconsider.

I stumble back down the stairs and give my mother a sarcastic twirl. "There, happy" i ask as i put my hands on my hips.

"Oh Clove, you look _good. _Now come on, get the rest of you gear off and put on this skirt" she exclaims and throws a skirt towards me. I catch it and throw it back.

"Mum, you got me to where this disco ball, be happy" i retort and go back up the stairs.

"Fine, but be ready in 1 hour. thats when we have to leave for the centre!" she calls out as i flop on my bed once again. damn mothers. I try to conjure up something to do in my spare time. _"Go for a run? nah." "Sleep?" "Sharpen your knives you dimwit" _. After some self-debating, i decide to climb out the window and go for a walk around. ill be back in the next hour and then i will go to this damn party. There better be some eye candy or i will not be impressed.

**A/N: well, there you have it, chapter 1! please drop a review and stay tuned! open to all criticism!**


	2. the adventures of Cato

_**A/N: okay, so here is chapter 2! thanks for the favourites/follows and the review! and im being serious! THANKYOU! **_

_**im deciding to do this chapter purely from Cato's POV and next chapters from Clove's, other wise the chapter would be too long! **_

Chapter 2, part 1; Cato

Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen? I usually don't, but I do right now. It's not an obvious feeling, there Is just something in the pit of my stomach that is telling me that tonight will be eventful, or bad, or something along those line. Should I just ditch Tobias and Jaygo and stay at home, we do have the selection trials in a few days… Fuck it, I'll just go, what harm could a night out do?

Eh, maybe I'll get lucky tonight or something… That may just calm me a bit. Who knows?

"Caaaattoooooooo" oh god, Tobias is obviously already intoxicated beyond means. "Come here big fella" yep, he is drunk. I travel to the front door to see Jaygo with a few other guys and a few girls out the front of my little house. - I know that my parents are pretty much rich, but I prefer to live in my own house… that I demanded that I have, ok so I may be a bit of a brat, who cares?- I smirk at Jaygo and give a light wave to the other people. Then something catches my eye.

"Where is Tobias?" I ask looking around, and then I hear I holler from above me. Somehow the little fucker has found his way on my roof. "How in the hell did you get up there?" He has a bottle of something clasped firmly in his hand.

"You know what? I don't even know" He slurred out. "I don't think I'm going to make it to the party" Tobias then began stumbling on my roof; he turned an awful shade of green and released the contents of his stomach off the roof and onto my front lawn. _You have got to be fucking kidding me. _"Leave me here Cato" He slurred as he slumps down and crawled into a ball on my roof.

"You are a deadest dickhead Tobias. I hope you roll off and snap your neck" I snarl at him stepping over the vomit. But by the sounds of faint snores, I think he has actually fallen asleep. "Eh, he can stay there." I shrug to the group who each have bottle in their hands. We Sharpe kids are party goers; unlike the Hales… they don't really tend to get out much. Losers.

"Hey Cato" a few of the girls say as I walk over to them. As hot as they may be, I don't plan on hooking up with another Sharpe student, ever. It's just an unwritten rule.

"Yeah hey." I mumble walking over to Jaygo. "Let's go before he wakes back up" I say gesturing to the roof ridden Tobias. "If we take him, he will only sleep on the floor the entire time" I say lazily as I begin to take lead and make the short walk to Hale Institute. I'm not going to lie; even though the Hales aren't really the social, party type… they sure as hell know how to throw a good party.

After we debated for a while bout Tobias's situation before we decide to just leave him there. After a good 15 minutes _at least _of walking, we can hear the subtle boom of music. It's that type of feeling where you can hear the bass pounding in the bottom of your stomach. It sends an electrifying shiver straight through my spine. I turn around to see that Jaygo is now well into his bottle of alcohol that he bought with him. At least half of it must be gone by now, not to mention the two girls that I talked to earlier practically drooling over him. _He always crumbles so easily_. I advert my eyes away from him and look at the bottle that I still have grasped in my hand. _To drink or not?_ I decide to not as I don't want to have the remains of a hangover for the trials.

"Hey Cato!" Jaygo's slurred words call out. "You go on ahead, I'm going to um... well you get the idea" he drawls out again. I turn around to see him leading off one of the blondes that had accompanied him to the abandoned Hale weaponry shed. If you haven't guessed already, that is basically the place where people meet to have sex. I won't lie; I have been there on 2 occasions. But I regret it; the girls weren't worth the challenge.

"Yeah, don't become a baby daddy!" I call out to him and darkly chuckle, "fucking idiot" I mumble to myself as I turn the final corner that before Hale institute. I look back to see that most of the pack has fallen behind and are walking at a much slower pace. I don't understand why though. This is the only time when the two training centres actually forget about their differences and just join as one big unit. One big drunken unit, I may add. Hell, with these parties even the older mentors get intoxicated beyond belief. It's quite uncanny really.

The bright lights from within the training centre and beaming out of the entrance each time another participant enters. I stop about 50 metres from the entrance to get myself prepared. "The hell with it" I mutter to myself. With a quick jerk, the lid of the bottle is off, and the burning taste of alcohol is running down my throat. After a few chugs, I look down at the bottle and see that about half of it is gone. That is nowhere enough to get _me _drunk, but it will just make my night a bit more _enjoyable._ I can feel the alcohol seeping through my veins and it is already making me feel a little bit more exhilarated.

When I arrive at the entrance, there are already people everywhere. The music is now almost deafening, but I'm not complaining, I can see people dancing, no actually I can see Sharpe's dancing with Hale's. I feel the atmosphere of the centre consume me whole. I begin to make my way into the midst of the training floor, now filled with people bumping and grinding against each other. By now I must have touched at least 20 people inappropriately unintentionally. I have probably had the same amount touch me back.

"Hey handsome" I hear a shrill voice say seductively has a pair of hands wrap around my torso. I smirk down and turn around in this girl arms to see none other than Louisiarna. Louisiarna is my ex-girlfriend, it is still rather strange. I would go into to depths, but I won't. I'll keep it simple. She fucked another guy, I caught her then she joined the church and is now an apparent 'nun'.

"Get nicked Louisiarna" I snarl and prise her hands off of me. I hate a lot of people, and she is one of them.

"Awe, come on Cato. Just one last kiss" she begins to pucker her lips and lean up towards me. I narrow my eyes at her and push her face away.

"Pull your head in" I snap at her before walking off, after a few steps I turn around to see her already latched on to another guy. _Nun my arse. _After a few more minutes of dancing, I decide to go and get some fresh air. It gets rather hot and stuffy in here. I take the route away from people and out the entrance, as I am leaving I see none other than Jaygo and his little 'friend' walking back down to the party. I give him a small smirk and make my way to the back of the centre.

"Yo Cato! Where are you goin' party is insiiiiiideee! Woo!" Jaygo calls out lifting his arms up in excitement.

"Just getting air, I'll be back in soon" I call out over my shoulder raining my hand off to signal my leaving. The light is only just dimming and I see a small room that connects to the back of the training centre "Perfect" I say out loud running over to the door so that I'm sure no one will follow me.

The inside of this little interconnect room is strange, and then I realise that it seems to be a guestroom of some description… wait, this must be the guest room that connects off the Hale's mansion. I wonder if they have a kid like me, wanting my own personal space. I take a slow walk around before spalling out on the bed, putting both my hands on my head, sighing out heavily.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I hear a voice practically scream, I jump a little and look to see who it is, I see a girl who must be a year or so younger than me. I focus them on her and before I know it I am pinned to the bed with a knife at my throat. Wow.

**_A/N: ohhh cliff hanger (; one of the most obvious cliff hangers there is. who could it be ? (; _**

**_please review! (: _**


	3. not so awkward encounters

I turn on the shower with basically no cold water, I like it hot. It also adds a bonus to open up my pores and shit like that. After a good solid 5 minutes of standing there, letting the water pour over my body, I decide to wash my hair and whatnot. As I speak, I am in my private cabin behind the centre. I spend most nights here when I finish training and don't want to go home, or in situations like this… when I just want some privacy, to get away from all the overwhelming rush of the party. I hate parties; or anything social to be fair.

I exit the shower and eye off the sparkly mess that is sprawled out on the bathroom counter top. "Mother, you sure now how push my buttons" I mutter as I dry off and get changed. The almost suffocating top slides over my head and I pull it down as much as I can to try and cover the inch of skin that is just showing. "What the fuck do I wear with this?" I ask myself as I throw some clothes around that I had laying down on the floor. _"that's disgusting. Looks like a butterfly vomited a rainbow on it. Dirty, dirty, too old. Perfect" _I list all the clothes that I am picking up and throwing back on the floor. Then I come across my black full length tight pants. That should do it. I'll wear them and my training boots.

Damn, these pants are tighter than what I remembered. "Fuck" I mutter a few times as I squirm into the pants. Once they are finally on I release my deep breath that was practically pounding out of my ribcage. I fasten my boot laces and shove a knife in both of my ankle guards that are hidden in them. If I am going to be in this almost _slutty _outfit, then I should be entitled to a weapon or 4...right? I shove a small pocket knife down my bra and another in its holster around my waist. I pull my hair into a tight pony tail, making my high cheekbones more prominent. I glance at the makeup that my mother gave to me and grimace at it. "Good try mum" I snicker as I walk out of my bathroom. That's when I see _him._

My eyes widen at the muscular toned male before me. I won't lie. He is _extremely _good looking, but I'm taking no chances. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"i scream at him. but before his eyes can ever attempt to meet mine I yank the knife from my waist and launch myself from my bathroom door and land on top of him, pushing him onto my bed. I dig my knife into his throat. My ivy green eyes meet his icy blue eyes. I snarl and put more pressure onto the hilt.

"Who the hell are you?" he spits back at me, he tries to bring a fist up, but I pin it down with my foot and slowly dig the knife into his throat, a small trickle of blood rolling from the blade.

"Answer my fucking question first!" I snap at him, my patience growing thin.

"_Fine!_" he snaps before throwing his head back "I'm Cato. Cato Sharpe, there happy? Now answer me dammit" my heart catches in my throat, he is a Sharpe? I should just kill him now.

"I'm Clove. Clove Hale" I see his eyes widen and his jaw drop a little.

"Well, this just got 10 times more awkward didn't it?" he laughs. _Laughs? _Are you kidding me? I detach myself from him and push up and off walking towards the door. "Where you going?" he calls out. I spin around sharply, my pony tail whipping in the face lightly.

"I have a party to attend to. And if you would mind, can you get out of my room?" he ask gesturing to the door.

"Nah. It's nice here. Mind if I stay the night?" he says with a half smirk. There, right there. That half smirk has gotten my completely reeled in and I don't even know this guy. I stupidly return the smirk slam my door.

"Fine. Stay there. But I'm staying too" I shrug my shoulders and pull up a chair. _What the hell are you doing clove? Stop letting your guard down; you have selections in a few days. Stop it!_ Damn conscious.

"Whatever Clover" did he just really do that?

"What did you just call me?"

"Clover" He said sternly. "I think it suits."

"How does it suit? You've don't even know me" I snarl back at him, but he throws me another smirk.

"Oh sure I know you. Your name is Clove Hale, you are obviously the first daughter and by the looks of it… a knife thrower" Where the fuck did this guy come from? 2 can play this game bucko.

"Your names Cato Sharpe, you're the first son of the Sharpe's… and any money you use a spear. Great weapon that one is" I snort sarcastically. The next thing takes me by surprise. In the blink of an eye, Cato has leaped from the bed and has me pinned against the wall, my hand above my head in just one of his massive hands. I can feel his warm breath down my face.

"Don't go letting your defences down after 5 minutes _Clover_. And I'm a sword fighter, not any of the spear throwing shit" he chuckles. I kick around hoping that he will let go. But the little fucker won't loosen his grip.

"Let me go Cato" I snarl.

"Nope; Tell me 1 fact about yourself and then I will" what a cunning bastard. I like cunning.

"Fine, I'm 16." And with that his grips releases and my arms drop to my sides. I rub my red wrists and smirk up at him. "Two have to play this gave buddy"

"18. I'm 18, happy?" he laughs then is stand up and walk back over to the door. If I am even stupid enough to let my walls down for this guy, then he needs to be able to have a little fun. "What? Am I too old for you or something?" he chuckles.

"Nope. Let's play tag." I walk over to him and look up to his eyes, there is something intriguing about them that I want to know more about.

"Fine, whos in?" he smirks down and sits on the chair that I was previously on. I lean down in front of him and smirk; I lean in and lightly brush my lips against his before whispering in his ear.

"You" and with that I whip around and race out the room slamming the door behind me. What can I say? I'm anything but a good girl. I turn my head to see him walking about 20 meters behind me. I snicker and run into the training centre, the music erupts in my head before I even put a foot in the door. Good; I like my music loud.

My stupid top has ridden up higher so now all I am exposed just above my navel. Screw it, no one's is going to be looking at me anyway. Except him. Oh shit. I forgot about that, I slowly turn around and see that dirty blonde hair a few meters behind me. Then my eyes fall upon that sculpted body of his. They then travel up to his lips that are curved into a devious smile. I smirk and turn around and go deep into the heart of the party. _Catch me if you can Cato._

**A/N: okay, so it may seem that clove has fallen head over heels straight away… but if you haven't picked it up yet. I am getting a lot of my story inspiration from Romeo & Juliet; did you get any of the hints from before? The two opposing training centres? Meeting at the party? Love at first sight and all that fluff!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and ill update soon!**


	4. Surprise Surprise

**_A/N: thanks for the reviews ! Keep them coming ! Clato fluff for the most of it until the end! next chapter will be longer i swear! Also I poted the second chapter accidentally instead of the first ! Thank you to princesshungergames for pointing that out !_**

Incredible. That's what she is, Clove Hale is incredible. Not only has she managed to drive my senses absolutely crazy, but she has also driven us into a wild goose chase. That silk black hair, her dusting of freckles, those cheekbones and most of all her eyes; those deep sea green eyes that bottle you up and won't let you go. Not to mention that she is a total tease, and that her body is formed to perfection. It's almost as if she is the perfect creature, and she has decided to toy with me of all people.

I'm only guessing that her definition of tag is more of a 'catch and kiss' game, judging from the way practically planted one on my earlier. If not, then she better start puckering up those soft, baby pink lips of hers. When I play a game; it's on my rules, not anyone else's.

My train of through crashes and burns when I see her bury herself deep into the centre of the dance floor, because of her tiny frame I've lost sight of her in the sea of people. _I'm coming for you Hale. _I push past the half drunken people until I reach what I assume is somewhere around the middle of the dance floor, then a blinding light flickers in the corner of my eye. "Gotcha" I mutter to myself as I turn and face the direction of the light. Sure as shit, there she is; her back facing me, her sequined top glistening in the party lights and her hair pulled tight to her skull.

The short 3 meter walk to her position seems as though it took 20 minutes, but I finally get there and to my surprise my breath actually catches in my throat. _Are you sure you know what you are doing you moron? She is a **Hale **for fucksake. _I shake the thought from my mind and snake my hands around her tiny waist pulling her tight against me. I feel her muscles everywhere tense up.

"Relax." I shout in her ear, but it would only just be audible to us due to the near ear-splitting music. I slightly feel her muscles loosen a little as I quickly spin her around so that she is facing me now. I cup her face in my hands and bring her face up to my own.

"Fuck you Cato" I hear her scream at me.

"Shut up Clover" as the words leave my mouth I cover her lips with my own, to my astonishment she kisses me back. Our lips mould together like two perfectly cut jigsaw puzzle pieces. We move our lips in sync for a few seconds before I break away and lean over to her ear like she did to me.

"Tag" I chortle before stepping back and moving into another crowd of people. I can feel her gaze shooting through my back so I turn around to look at her, but as my eyes find our previous location she has disappeared. _Time to move dumbshit._

I sidestep around a few people before my I notice the briefing rooms of the training centre. Every training centre has to have a least one briefing room. Let me explain; when you and your mentor get called into a briefing room… it means one of three things. One; you have been kicked out of the centre, or expulsion. Two; you are getting your competition papers for the occasional in house tournaments that are held in preparation to selection trial day. Finally three: you have broken a rule around the district and the peacekeepers will take you away to be punished.

My feet carry me to the briefing room with the letter 'A' printed on the door; I glance down the hall and see several other doors with letter plastered on them. I open the door a sneak inside trying to be as stealthy as I can. "Good" I say out loud letting out a breath that I had been holding onto since I lost sight of her…_ again._ There is no sight of her in this room, but something else catches my eye. Sitting on the desk are a bunch of folders with people's names highlighted on them. "Let's see what the Hale institute has going on in its roots." I flip over a few folders until a name catches my eye. '_Tryon Hale'_ excellent, let's get a little snooping done while I'm here.

I open the thick folder and flick through it. It is a pretty boring read for such a large folder; it just repeats about how is destined to be the male tribute for this year, how 'great' he is with his combat skills and what not. Just a whole bunch of crap if you ask me. I set the folder back down into its position it was previous. The other folders have people's names that I'm not sure of on them… so I don't give it the time of day to even glance at them. Something else catches my eye. I look up to see the crest of Hale Institute, a mountain lion in a stalking stance with the words "Stealth strength, Hale Institute" placed above it in calligraphy.

The mountain Lion and the mountain Wolf were the two animals that represented our Institutes. If you haven't figure out, Sharpe institute bears the mighty Wolf as its animal, and our motto is "Brutality is best". I would go into our houses history, but it's boring and I don't feel like giving a history lesson.

My breath catches in my throat a little as I feel the pressure of a knife blade once again pressed against my throat. _Dammit_.

"Gotcha Cato" she growls into my ear, she has managed to jump onto my back effortlessly, wrap her legs around my waist and have the blade tucked neatly under my chin. "You really need to pick up your act" she snarls deviously into my ear again.

"You still haven't caught me yet" I smirk and give a small laugh, "Stealth and strength huh? Guess this stunt you're pulling is pretty stealthy, don't know about strength though"

"Oh that's right, were playing different rules aren't we?" she whispers and jumps off my back to quickly slide around in front of me. She grabs my shoulders and leans up to my lips, but before I register anything I have been spun around and pinned to the wall. "Say it again and I will chop off your balls" she smirks an evil smirk.

"Your evil, you know that-". I have been cut off by Cloves lips locking with mine. I kiss her back with some dominance, but she doesn't play nice does she. Clove proceeds to wrap her small hands around my neck and jump up to wrap her legs around my waist once again. I move my hands to her lower back to support her small weight. She tries to claim dominance of this fiery kiss by licking my bottom lip for entrance, instead I push my tongue past her teeth and into her mouth. I don't think she appreciated this very much because next thing I feel a sharp stinging at the back of my head. She has given me a hard tug of my hair. I smirk against her lips and bit her bottom lip, pulling it out with a gentle tug.

I see her eyes piercing through mine as I look at her with her bottom lip still trapped between my teeth. I let it go and she moves her lips to mine for a seemingly gentle kiss, we move in sync before she drops her arms from my neck and slowly slides her legs back down to the ground. We break off our kiss at the same time, our breathing heavy. "Now have I caught you?" she asks with narrow eyes.

"Satisfied." I reply smugly, "Now you better go before I catch you" I say raising my eyebrows. She raises her eyebrows back,

"Maybe I don't want to play tag anymore" she begins to trail her fingers around my chest drawing some sort of a pattern. "Maybe I just want to stay here forever" she smiles a semi-sweet smile.

"And what would we do here?" I ask running my tongue between my teeth with a small smile.

"Oh you know, fun things" she replied with a dark chuckle.

"I like the way that you think Clover" I say with a little tone if tease. I feel her icy finger trace down my abdomen to the edge of my shirt, where the lightly tugs it, biting her bottom lip. She slips her hands under my shirt and begins to trace my abs.

"Well, where were these hiding?" she asks sarcastically

"Think of it as a surprise" I chuckle before I lean down and begin to lightly kiss her neck. I feel her finger scrape my skin as I made contact with her neck. She twists her neck to give me a bit more a broad area to kiss; I smile against her skin and lightly graze my teeth just under her chin.

"Cato" she moans to my surprise before moving one of her hands to the back of my head, entangling it in my blonde hair. Her voice has turned warm and milky, so I begin to graze my teeth over more places on her neck, occasionally catching her skin between my teeth. "Fuck" she mumbles and digs her nails into my flesh, "Oh shit!" I hear her say in an almost panicked voice, her muscles stiffen and she pushes me off of her slightly she withdrawers her hands from my top and places one on my chest pushing me behind her against the wall.

"What?" I ask confused as I straighten up and look over her shoulder to see the one thing that makes my stomach want to launch out of my throat and run away to another district. Standing in the door is someone with a face that if looks could kill; I would be dead and buried 100 years ago. I look back at Clove who looks as though she has seen a ghost. Our surprise visitor is Tyron Hale.

_**A/N: aw shit, they got busted! like i said, this chapter wasnt overly long, but the next one will be!  
Leave a pretty little review and ill update soon!**_


	5. aftermath

**_A/N: sorry that this took so long to update, I have been busy and was away this weekend. Thank you for all the positive reviews! I have tried to clear up a few identity issues in this chapter as well. So without any more blabbering, here is chapter 5, so enjoy (:_**

There was blood; blood everywhere. You haven't seen a blood filled fight until you have seen my cousin Tyron and Cato go at it head to head. It's almost frightening, and I'm not scared easily. As the two of them fought murderously on the ground before me, I froze. I felt obligated to stick up for Tyron for families sake, but then there is this mysterious Sharpe boy who has got me totally addicted to his whole being, I felt that judging what was about to happen before Tyron walked through the door, I should be on Cato's side. I'm at a war with myself about being in a war in front of me.

A horrific cracking sound comes from Tyron, snapping me back into reality. Followed by an almighty scream as he stumbles back from the blood stain on the floor. I examine his bloodied beat up figure; there is a split in his skin just above his eyebrow, a front tooth missing, disfigured nose, multiple bruises already starting to form along his body, but worst of all, protruding from his ankle is quite a large bulge in his skin. I can only imagine that a bone is probably getting ready to make an appearance through his skin.

"You're dead Sharpe, DEAD! If you ever show your face here again I swear I will _personally_ murder you using nothing but a desert spoon" he splutters out before hobbling up the wall to spit on a bruised Cato kneeling on the floor. He doesn't look quite as bad as Tyron, but he doesn't exactly look like a capitol daisy either… He has a red mark on his head that is showing signs of a bruise, blood coming from the corner of his mouth, his nose is at an awkward similar to what Tryon's is and a medium depth gash on his left bicep.

"You can't even touch me hale" he snarls back before pushing himself off of the floor. Cato feels all over his face before his hands hover above his nose where he gives it a swift snap, returning to its rightful position of his face.

"Shut up both of you!" I scream after the both of them continue to hastily go at each other's throats like wolves. "Tyron, he was just leaving, now go and get _that-" _I say pointing a shaky finger at the now even more protrusive and bruised lump above his grotesquely angled foot "-Checked the fuck out".

"Fine! But I'm telling Leonard that you have disturbed the peace of this party" He hissed at Cato narrowing his eyes before following my finger to his ankle, after finally realising that he probably won't be able to compete for tribute this year, the shock hits him. Turning him an awful shade of green.

"Oh grow a set Hale, it would have been fine if you didn't show your ugly mug" Cato snickers behind me, so I turn around giving him one of my infamous glares.

"Shut the fuck up" I mouth to him, there is a time and a place for sarcastic comments, and now isn't one of them. I turn back to Tyron who has now passed out on the floor. Despite him being from a career district, he hasn't got the strongest stomach. Now that he has a bone almost sticking horizontal from his leg, he has crumpled. I roll my eyes and turn back around to Cato. "Leave. You can't be here right now. I have a feeling a ton of bricks are about to come down on top of me" I whisper before cupping his face in my hands and giving him a quick kiss, before pulling away and looking into those ever so intriguing eyes of his.

"When will I see you again?" He asks putting a hand on the side of my face.

"Soon" is all I manage to say before I can see Tyron beginning to come to. "Go, leave!" I snarl at Cato once again practically pushing him out the briefing room window.

"Why can't just use the door?" He asks with a smirk with obvious underlying confusion.

"GO" I shout this time pushing him completely out and slamming the window shut. I step back and begin to close the shades and I see him standing there with his arms crossed and that classical smirk. "Later" I try to mouth out to him before I hear a grumbling coming from Tyron.

"Where is he?" Tyron mumbles as his eyes re-focus on his surroundings, I'm going to try and act dumb to make him second guess himself.

"Who?"

"Who in Panem's name do you think?" he snarls at me before looking at his ankle, his eyes widening again.

"Tyron, we'll talk later, right now you need some help." I protest before running out to my farther in the middle of the party, he is drunk. But I'm lucky, I guess, he is a happy drunk. I prefer him in the state; he lets me get away with murder, like actual murder… it's happened before ok?  
I find my farther and explain Tyron's state and decide to high tail out of this party as soon as possible.

"Clove! Come and dance!" I hear a slurred voice call out. I turn around to see Merida, one of the girls who I have trained with for a while, waving her arms for me to join her. I contemplate before nodding my head and making my way over to the bunch of girls dancing. "You look good." She says almost spitefully. We have a pretty love-hate relationship, actually its more "compliment-hate" relationship. Let's just say that is complicated, we get along sometimes.

The rest of the party is a blur. I have about a glass on liquor to try and calm myself but it fails. I have one thing, and one thing only on my mind; Cato. He is all I can think about, and all I _want _to think about. He has been my breath of fresh air in this tense day. He has practically made me forget about all the pressure that is building on me from the past few weeks with selections and all. I just want, no _need,_ to see him again.

"Clove, get here now!" I hear my mother's stern voice call, _time to go._

"I'll be there soon mum!" I shout back at her before spinning on my heels straight to my house behind the training centre, there is no way that I am sleeping at home tonight. Ill lock myself in the room and won't come out until selections. Sounds legit.

By the time that I reach the house, all I want to do now is sleep and never wake up. I hate confrontation with family, it irks me. I lay down for a while before sitting up and putting my head in my hands. "Why must you be a Sharpe?" I mutter to myself as I drag my hands down my face. "Stuff this family name honour shit, I would rather defy my own household just to be with you" I flop down on the bed and bend my knees up. I decide to stop speaking out loud as I probably look like I've gone mental. '_I would rather die than not be with you right now"_ I mouth to myself before rolling off the bed and hitting the floor, I give no effort to get back up and do something productive.

I hear a slight scraping sound near the bathroom and jolt straight up from the ground and pull out a knife that I had secured in my boot. I move silently around my room before making my way to the bathroom. I yank the door open with such force that it pretty much pulls off its hinges. If there is someone or something in here, then I want it to be frightened. I make my way into the bathroom and examine it to see if there is even a towel out of place. I must have been imagining things because it looks exactly the same, not a thing in its proper place, and I can hardly see the floor through my clothes.

The wind gets taken out of my by a giant arm wrapping around my stomach and the other around my neck. I let out a low growl attempt to kick whoever it is in the shins. "Let me go" I snarl as the grip loosens and then everything becomes familiar, the muscles, the arms and that all too familiar smell. "Cato?" I ask in an almost innocent voice. I turn around, but before I even get time to register who it is, a pair of lips has been crashed against mine. I smile into the kiss before pulling away "Hello to you too stranger" I smirk as I finally look up at his brilliant ice blue eyes.

"Surprise" he says happily before wrapping his arms around me in a large bear hug. I embrace the hug and bury my head in the cavity between his neck and shoulders. "Let's run away together" what? I pull away from the hug to look up at him.

"Are you crazy? We wouldn't make it through the border?" I say dumbfounded. He rolls his eyes and huffs before wrapping hands around my waist. "Cato, I'm serious. It's basically the death penalty."

"So? Haven't you ever busted through the district boundary before?" he asks in an almost casual voice.

"No… have you?"

"Yes, like 10 times. We Sharpe kids have a meeting area out there that we go to sometimes to discuss things." He shrugs before smiling back down at me "You in?" I shake my head at him with a small smile. I snake my hands up to his face and entangle one of them in his hair.

"Cato, you're so vague sometimes" I lightly laugh at him "Can't we at least wait until selections are over?" and with that his face falls.

"You're going to selections?"

"Cato, my dad is head of Hale house. I _have _to go through with them" I say matching his previous flat tone. "Are you doing them?"

"Obviously, I have to like you, and plus this is my last year I can go into the games." He says with a tang if anger in his voice, I pull his face down to mine and kiss him. He kisses me back but nowhere near as passionately as before.

I pull away and stare him deep in his eyes. "Look, we'll make this work. I have some connections that will let me escape the being selected ok? And if my connections fail, ill fake sick at the selections" I say with a small smile, this seems to please him a little because he lifts me up wraps my legs around his waist. I can't help but giggle.

"Then we run away? You know, after I win and shit." He says with a wink, "We could go anywhere when I'm a victor" he says with a large smile. I smile back at him and nod.

"_Then_ we run away" I say and shake my head at him again "Cato, you're such an idiot" I say jokingly, we both laugh at each other before entangling ourselves in another kiss. He breaks away and moves to the door, locking it.

"I'm still sore from your last family member surprising us" he laughs pulling the door to make sure it's locked.

"Good thinking" I smile before making my way to meet him in the middle of the room where our kiss continues, this time it's hot and fiery. We battle for dominance in each other mouths as our hands explore each other bodies. We drift over to my bed where we slowly make out way onto it.

Cato begins to kiss my neck like he did before, driving me crazy. I shake my head and sit up. "Cato, we shouldn't do this just yet." I say with a deep sigh as he sits up in front of me with a smile.

"It's okay, I get it." He says and brushes a piece of fallen hair from my face. "Your still a virgin aren't you?" I feel the blood boiling under my cheeks and I try to find words to answer him.

"Shut up!" good one clove, really using your brain there. "I'm sorry that I'm not a super slut like you would want" I snarl, but his smile never drops.

"No, I'm glad you're not a super slut." He says with confidence "You're definitely worth it now" he says before leaning in and kissing me gently.

"CLOVE!" I hear my mother's voice scream from out the front of the training centre.

"Okay, you have to go" I say after pulling away from our kiss. "I'm about to get in a lot of trouble, so I suggest you high-tail out of here ok?" I say with a deep sigh.

"Yeah, good idea" he says standing up and walking over to the door, "one more thing" he says before leaping over and kissing me again. "I think I'm in love with you Clove Hale"

I feel the blood rush to my face again and smile at him. "I think I'm in love with you too Cato Sharpe." We both exchange a glance before he leaves out the door. Just In time too, because by the time that I brush my hair out and straighten my bed sheets, my mother storm in. "ever heard of knocking?" I growl at her.

"You don't deserve a knock" She hisses before coming over and slapping my face hard. I grimace and rub my face "You have ruined your cousin's final chance to be a victor. You deserve to be punished you spiteful brat"

"He needs to learn when something isn't his business you old hag" I snarl at her before barging past her and out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" she shouts following me.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in the morning" I yell out to her as I begin to walk on the main road of district two. I have no idea where I'm going, but it isn't back home.

**_A/N: Ta-da! Any idea where Clove will end up? Will it be at Cato's? Or somewhere else? Who knows? That's right, I know (; Put anything you want in the review box, and ill update soon lovelies xo_**


	6. Big oak tree

**_A/N: Okay, so this Chapter isn't really Clato-ish but more so how the training centres work and the selection processes for the games and what not (:_**

"Yo' Cato! Get up! We have training today!" the ever so happy voice of Jaygo comes booming through my window. "Come on man!" the voice is becoming more louder with every syllable. I should get up, but don't want to train today. I just want to lay in bed and dream.

After some more minutes of arguing through the window, Jaygo finally convinces me to get out of my bed.

"Give me 10 minutes!" I call out to him while I put on my normal training clothes. Black tank top with the number '2' labelled on the front and the house crest plastered in the back in white writing. I pull on my baggy training pants and usual boots. Attach my sword holster to my waist and slide my sword down until I hear the click of the hilt hitting the top of it. Training better be worth it today.

I salter down my stairs and out the front door to see Jaygo and Tobias eagerly awaiting my arrival. "Okay, I'm here. Can we go now?"

"Well, someone eager" says a curious Tobias.

"I wasn't even going to come, just be happy that I'm here, no lets hurry up and get this over with" I sigh deeply before embarking on the walk to the training station. I glace over at Tobias and narrow my eyes at him. "How did you get off my roof?"

"Dude, I don't even know I was up there?" he said dumbfounded, _wow, he must have been smashed last night._ I shake my head and huff at him.

"Toby, Toby, Toby. When will you ever learn that you and alcohol do not go hand in hand?" I say before turning to Jaygo. "Speaking of Alcohol; how did you end up last night?"

"Oh, I had _fun_" he said with a smug smirk on his face. _Yeah fun, any money that he fucked 100 girls._ "Where did you go anyway? I saw you head out the back and then you disappeared." Well, shit. Someone noticed. I try to work on a quick response but the one that I come up with is utterly pathetic.

"I felt sick, so I went home" I have never been sick a day in my life. But to my disbelief, Jaygo and Tobias nod at each other and begin to follow me to the training centre.

The walk was short and rather awkward if I dare say it. I open the doors of the training centre and the three of us make our way over to training section 'A'. Both of the training centres are similar in their setup and what not. Like for example, we both have briefing rooms. Each section has their own room, At Sharpe; we have the 18 year old in section 'A', 17 year olds in 'B'… so on and so forth. It a pretty basic method but it works.

In section A, there are 2 obvious divisions in the group. First there is the so called 'weaklings' which is basically the lower percentage of the section if you hadn't guesses, and then there are the 'contenders'. I guess that you would place me Jaygo and Tobias in that section. We are basically the self-proclaimed 'top-dogs' of Sharpe institute. We get the best scores in training and we are the most feared. If we want to use the swords and there are people there, they move for us. If we need to use the bathroom and there is a line, we get to go straight away. We are respected.

"Well it's about time you 3 showed up" the hoarse voice of Brutus chirps as we join the rest of A section, or Secta, as we have nicknamed it. He glares at us as take a position standing around the group.

"Awe come on Brutes" Tobias drawls as Brutus scowls at his newly given nickname "You knew we would get here eventually" he snorts as he folds his arms across his broad chest.

"Yeah, give us a break. Unlike some of you antisocial losers we actually went to the Hale party last night" Jaygo confirms with an eyebrow raise at Brutus. He doesn't seem amused by this at all and crosses his arms cocking his head to the side eyeing off the three of us.

"Oh, so you though it was a bright idea to go out and get drunk 2 days before selections" he snarls at us before stepping down from the small podium that they stand on while addressing us. "Did you at least get any inside information?" he asks cocking an eyebrow as he stands directly in front Jaygo staring him down.

"I actually managed to get some dirt" I smirk as the whole group look wide eyed at me.

"Well, don't let fear hold you back! Out with it!" Brutus barks at me.

"I Got into one of their brief rooms and went through some folders… turn out that Tyron was their shining hope" I say trying not to mention anything about myself and Cloves encounter.

"Yeah well no shit Cato" Jaygo sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't finished" I snarl at Jaygo before continuing. "Turns out that due to some _events_ at the party last night, Tyron now has a broken foot, smashed nose and few other things" I say smugly smirking at Brutus.

"How do you know so much about it?" he says stepping back and looks me up and down. "Say Cato, how come you have a bruised nose, and look at that" He says hitting the gash on my arm, I lightly wince at it "You broke his foot didn't you" I can't help but grin, but I try and not completely blow my little story.

"You'll never know… Now can we start training or can I go home now?" I lightly hiss as Brutus retakes his spot on the small podium. I cross my arms across my chest and pay attention to what he is saying.

"Okay, as you all obviously know we have selection trials today preparing for the actual thing tomorrow. We will be splitting Secta into 4 groups, 18AG, 18AB, 18BG and 18BB. If you haven't guessed the B & G stands for boys and girls. These groups have been selected randomly apart from gender. The group lists have been put up on the wall behind me, once you find your group; you are to report back to me. From there, we will be running both physical and mental tests to pick 2 front runners from each group to compete against Hale tomorrow at their institute." He says with high confidence as he pans the crowd looking at the group of us. Each year we alternate locations. There are about 20 of us in Secta, so there will be 5 in each group. "Well what are you waiting for? Go and find your groups!" he shouts and we flood over to the lists. Naturally the three of us get to see the group's first.

"Cato, guess we are competing against Hale tomorrow" says Tobias as he points to our names under the groups labelled '18BB'. I nod and look over at Jaygo's name who is plastered under the group '18AB'.

"Hey Jaygo, I guess that us 3 will be competition at Hale tomorrow" I call out to him as we make our way back to Brutus and split into our groups. Brutus then proceeds to blabber on about how we should prepare ourselves, blah, blah, blah. I tune out and day dream.

Testing was a blur. We did the usual strength abilities, agility, endurance and what not. Then we were tested on several weapons then our preferred weapon of choice in more serious detail. After all the physical tests, we got taken into the briefing room and were shown a full straight hour of previous hunger games footage, but it wasn't just recaps. They showed us all the previous district 2 tributes death. Some were easier to watch then others. I actually knew some of the people, friends even. In fact I lost a cousin in these games and I had to relive that again. It was hard, but it was expected that we would show no care for it.

I did exceptionally well as expected and made it into selections tomorrow. Tobias and Jaygo both did as well and some kid named Romero from Jaygo's group. Only 2 people made it through from other age groups as the 18 year olds where expected to volunteer anyway, unless there was an exception.

Jaygo, Tobias and I shared petty conversations about competition and group members as we walked back home the road.

"Are we going to yours tonight Cato?" Tobias asks as we turn into my little house. _No way in hell are you._

"Nah, not tonight. I really want to get my mindset for these selections" I mutter and walk down my pathway. I reach the end and wave them off.

"Whatever, bye" they mutter and walk off. I flop down on the couch once i'm inside. I let out a long hefty groan and roll on my back.

"Fuuuuuuuuucccckkk" I mumble as I drag my hands down my face "What a day" I say and harrumph sitting upwards when a brilliant idea strikes me. _The lake._ I leap off of the lounge and make my way to my room. I strip off my pants and top and detach my belt, throwing them to the floor. I slip on my usual non training attire of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I switch my long sword for a short blade and put my bet back on, reattaching the holster.

After the walk back past the training centre, through the woods and finally I reach the rather large cavity that separates my lake and the district. I forgot to mention that you have to climb through the boundary fence to get here as well. The thought of the fence line reminds me of Clove. _I really should have bought her with me. I'll go by her house after this._ I decide and take the running jump to clear the gap. My feet land in the other side breaking a stick which sets a flock of birds flying into the sky.

As I being to embark on the short walk from the gap to the lake, I let my mind travel to Clove. I melt into the memory of last night and I can feel a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. When I arrive at the lake, I let the fresh breeze consume me. There is warm moisture in the air from the balmy sun slowly setting in the sky. I breath it in and begin to remove my top throwing it to the side of my onto the grass.

I begin to venture into the cool water and it send shivers through my body. But I can help but feel as if someone else is here at this lake with me. I duck under water and stay there for about a minute before resurfacing. I travel to the bottom and just float mid water.

As my head breaks the water again I now see why I had that strange feeling. I have to take a double count just to make sure. But as sure as the hair on my head, lying there in a crumpled sleeping pile under a towering old oak tree; lays none other than Clove.

**_A/N: well there you go, turns out Cato's secret lake isn't so secret… right ?  
Okay, so there are about 3-4 characters in here that are yet to be introduce/named... So since i love you all, if you want your name in the story, private message me the name and a characteristic about the Character & Which family you want to be apart of or both! And i promise that will at least have a paragraph or so of dialogue! xo_**

**_Please review Lovelies, believe it or not they do actually make me smile (:_**


	7. Our for blood

_**A/N: okay, here it is! (: just a warning, in this chapter there is a flashback and in that flashback, Clove has a lot of thoughts in this chapter rather than speaking aloud. I didn't want her seeming crazy by saying everything out loud to herself. (: **_

_**I also apologize in advance if this chapter seems really confusing.**_

_**There are also about 2-3 characters left if you would like to have your input, just PM me the deets lovelies!**_

"Clove?" Cato says in a soft voice, a tone almost too soft that I didn't think that he could even conjure up.

"Yeah Cato?" I whisper sit up and look up at him. As we speak, we are sitting on the edge of the water. Cato is leaning up against a rock and I was laying down, resting my head on his lap but his voice sounded different so I decided to look him dead in the eye.

"How in the Hell did you even find this place?" he asked with an added chuckle. "seriously, I had enough trouble finding it in the first place then you just get lucky and stumble upon it in the dead of night" he smiled before sitting up a little more so that we both looking at each other.

"Well Cato dear, that's simple. I'm better than you" I tease before I lean in and press my lips to his. I can feel his smile beneath my lips and pull away "I wasn't myself last night. I'm not even sure how I ended up here" I admitted before sighing.

"Whatever, I'm going for a swim…Care to join?" he asks as he pulls his top off and throws it to the side.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to clear my head" I say a grab his shirt before scooting myself off the waters ledge and onto a rock that sits just above the water level.

"Whatever, but it's more fun in here" he teases before diving under water. I close my eyes and try to clear the cluttering thoughts.

*Flashback*

Just keep walking Clove, keep your head down and don't look around. I am currently in the bad area of district 2, or as we call it; the swarms. It's called the swarms because all of the underprivileged and poverty ridden district 2 occupants take residents in this area and whenever there is any unturned trashcan, they all swarm over to try and scavenge whatever remains there may be left. Some of us training kids, both Hale and Sharpe, tend to give the swarms the nickname "Area 12" because it is exactly as we imagine district 12's streets to be like.

"hey pretty lady" a hoarse slurred voice calls "Wanna play?" a man holding a deck of cards steps out from the shadows and stand directly in front of me breathing his alcohol soaked breath over me.

"Sir, if you still want you testicles to me attached to you then I would move" I say sternly. I don't have time for this shit, but being from 2, therefore being arrogant; of course he won't move. "Listen, move" I snarl and push past the man who soon crumbles into a heap on the floor. Pathetic. I continue my walk through this god-awful place and make it back to the more so residential area of district 2. In here is mainly where the students who attend Hale and Sharpe institute live. Hmmmm, I know. I drag my feet as I walk to the other person that I know I won't be judged apart from Cato. Bella Hawke.

Now look, I don't really have friends, but Bella would be my closest, hell if not my best friend. We don't have sleep overs and share petty gossip like some would. When we talk, we strategize about everything and anything. May as well tell her that I'm not going for tribute this year. Bella is quite the odd character, she is sweet and innocent to look at, but if you so much as even look at her funny she will skin you alive. She never used to be like that, but ever since we became friends, I think I have influenced her newfound anger.

Bella is second to me in knife throwing in this district, if not Panem which probably explains why I can actually tolerate her. We are about the same height and actually look similar, except she has bright blue eyes. Her eyes remind me of Cato's, damn, it must be something about blue eyes that I can just trust. I don't know why I go to her, she wouldn't care if I did or didn't go for tribute, and she wants it just as bad as what I do. Fuck it, I'll just go. Maybe she'll have some advice or something.

I reach her house in the victor's village another 10 minutes' walk from the swarms. I walk straight inside, she doesn't have any parents just her older sister; a past victor whose name is Eloise.

"She is in her room" Eloise mumbles from the kitchen, we have quite the hate/ hate relationship Eloise and I. I'm not sure why, we just do.

"Thanks Ellie" I teased as I strut through the house, she hates that name with a passion. I can practically fell her eyes burning holes into my back.

"Oh fuck off Clover" I hear her call but I'm already in Bella's room.

"Hey" I mutter as I sit down on her small bed. Bella sits up with a knife twirling it on her fingers.

"What's up?" she mumbles for laying back down. "Shouldn't you be resting for selections?" She mutters flicking the knife between her hands.

"Yeah, I'm not doing selections this year" I say as I practically hear Bella stop breathing and knife drop to the floor.

"Wait, WHAT?" She blurts out before jumping out of her bed. I can't tell if she is excited or sad because all she is doing is standing up in front of me with her hands cradling her face. "Are you fucking mad Clove?" She yelled, crap, now shit is going to blow her top. "This is your year!"

"Relax Isabella!" I yell at her, it is the only way to shut her up if you call her by her first name. "Just not this year, the competition from Sharpe Institute is too brutal. The boys are too big and I honestly don't think I can take them down" I lie straight through my teeth. She glares at me.

"Now that's a lie and you know it" she growled. Damn, this girl knows me better than I thought. But she gets a weird smile on her face "Well, if you aren't volunteering… I will" she smirks before sitting back down. "I don't know what your deal is, but if you won't I will Clove"

"yeah, yeah I know." I mutter before standing up "I'm going to make it through to selections then I when we verse Sharpe, I will get 'sick' and ill somehow get myself out of the reaping. But Bella, if you tell I soul I swear I will kill you" I say flatly.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Just make sure you know what you are giving away clove" she mumbles as I walk out of the room, "I'm serious"

"Yeah, I know.. I'll see you at trials tomorrow" I hear her mumble something but leave the house anyway. Great clove, how the fuck do you even plan on getting out of selections? Then I get an idea, Run, run away out of the district until reaping. What about Cato? Shit, I'll find him one-way or another.

I head back to the main road of two and run past both of the training centres, I can see the light of the early morning breaking over the main district 2 mountain. People should start spilling into the training centres soon. Hurry the fuck up Clove. I run and run deep into the forest. I run till I'm past the exhaustion level and I must have passed out at this place I am now, because I can't remember anything after about the first 2 minutes of forests.

**End flashback**

I'm taken out of my train of thought from the feeling of cold water being splashed at me. "What the fuck" I growl as I see Cato wading in the water with his arm pulled back ready to launch another wave of water in my direction.

"You've been sitting there for 5 minutes doing nothing. Come on!" he calls withdrawing his arm.

"Yeah, I know... I've just been thinking" I mumble as I remove my shirt and pants so that I am just in my underwear and bra. I walk down and into the water. I try to enter into the water slowly, but Cato doesn't like that idea and decides to run out of the water and push me in instead. Damn him. "Cato" I growl as I stand up and launch myself at him.

"Calm down" he laugh as he catches my wrists and wraps them around him. "Relax" he breaths before pulling my lips to his, I can't help but melt into his intoxicating lips. After some intense water kissing, we pull apart.

"I'm relaxed" I breathe and dip under water briefly. I resurface and smirk at him. Cato breaths out walks us to shallower water so I can stand.

"How where selection trials?" he asks with a smile.

"Didn't go" I mumble playing with the water.

"What, why not? This seriously can't be your master plan to escape reaping's?" he says shocked.

"Well, I was just going to fake sick at Hale vs. Sharpe selections but then this idea just came to last night; hence why I ended up here. I just kept on walking" I muttered shrugging my shoulders.

"Clove, that's ridiculous. They probably have a search party out on your ass right now" he grumbled.

"Yeah, Yeah… I know" I sigh pushing his wet hair out of his face "Look, why don't we make the most of what we have right now and then we can that bridge when we come to it" I say lazily pushing him further out into the water.

"Well what exactly did you have in mind?" he said happily pulling my legs around his waist, the water is now too deep for me to touch and is reaching Cato's neck line.

"Oh, I don't know" I say tauntingly as my lips brush past his cheek and up into his ear "Surprise me" I whisper before planting a line of small kisses along his jawline.

"Oh, surprise you?" he repeats as he moves his hands to my face cradling it. "How about we don't do that right here and now" he said looking around at the surroundings "It's too open"

"Fine" I sigh and push myself off of him. "Well what do we do then?" I ask in a bored tone.

"we" he pauses and begins to make his way to the rocky shore line again "get out of this water, put clothes back on…" he says throwing me a look. I smirk back at him, swimming to where I can reach.

"And then?" I prompt.

"And then we go to my house and finish what we started" he smirked as he emerges from the water and shakes his hair.

"Sounds like a plan" I say happily as I follow him out of the water. "Hey Cato?" I ask as I pick up my clothes off of the rock.

"Yeah, what?"

"Who else got through in your group?"

"Jaygo, Tobias & some kid named Romero… Why?" he asks throwing me a confused look.

"Curiosity" I mumble as I begin to put my clothes back on.

"Mmk whatever" he mumbles as his shirt draws a curtain over his stomach muscles. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist and look up.

"You'll make a great victor Cato" I say before resting my head on his chest.

"I know," he says in that ever so cocky voice of his.

The walk back to Cato's house was, not awkward, but just unusual. Somewhere between that massive jump that we had to make over a massive gulley and now, we have managed to intertwine our fingers together. We didn't really talk except for the occasional random conversation about the people in his group or whatever. When the district finally comes into view, Cato's rough calloused hands leave mine, and a strange feeling of loss seeps through my body.

"This way" He said eagerly and picked up his walking speed towards the direction of the Sharpe institute.

"Okay" I reply with an even voice, I'm not really nervous, but more so worried. "Cato?"

"Yeah?" he stops in his tracks and looks back "What?"

"What if someone sees us?" I mumble "Both of our asses will be skinned"

"Well, we will just have to skin them first" He says in an obvious tone before walking over and planting a soft kiss in my lips. "It's going to be fine"

"Better be" I tease before punching him in the stomach. "Now, which way was it again?" I ask in an almost seductive voice as I toy with the bottom of his shirt.

"This way" he says and points towards Sharpe. I pull myself up and lightly kiss his neck. "Clove, be patient" he chuckled darkly as he struggled to pull himself away.

"Better be worth the wait" I add in a whisper before returning to his side, a smile as large as the Capitol in my face.

Just when I thought that things were starting to maybe to go my way for once; some other problem manages to poke its head into my life. We arrive at Cato's street but there is a fight happening out the front of his house. "What the?" he queries as we get closer.

"Fuck me" I sigh as I see what is coming into view. "Cant he mind his own Business for once in his life?" I growl as Tyron & Callus are battling it out with Jaygo and Tobias in the street.

"Clove, stay here." He snarls as he pushes me behind him. "Don't get into this" he says quietly. "Sneak around to the back of my house and climb in through the window, it's the one directly in front of where Tyron is. I'll be in soon" he says quietly before bolting down to the fight.

I scramble through the back window of Cato's and walk to the front to look out of his window. The next thing I see takes me completely by shock. Even though Tyron is only hobbling along on his foot, he has managed to do something that has made Cato go red in rage. When Jaygo & Tobias turned around to see Cato running down, Tyron scuttled up behind Tobias and lodged his knife in the back of his stomach, causing him to cough up a pile of blood. I can see the rage in Cato's eyes, he is out for Tyron's Blood, and he isn't going to stop until its everywhere.

**_A/N: Well well well, What will happen next?_**

**_I thought I better end on some sort of a cliff-hanger seeming how long it's been since I have updated._**

**_Sorry that there wasn't that much lovey Clato-ish stuff, a lot of that is coming up in the next coming chapters! _**

**_Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a review or Cato will be out for your blood! Just kidding (;_**


	8. Dirt covered lies

**_A/N: okay, im really sorry for the slow update, but i have been busy with assignments and exams and all those enjoyable things. :c  
_**_**without further hesitation...**_

Cato;  
Ever had that overly compelling felling to viciously kill someone in the most malicious way possible? Yeah, I didn't think so. I have; and right now, Tyron Hale is that _someone._

I see the pool of blood that Tobias had coughed up and I immediately get sent into a rage. I practically push Tobias's spluttering self out of the way and begin to lunge and Tyron when I hear a frail voice emitting from Tobias, "Cato, it's just a flesh wound"

"Just a flesh wound?" I growl never taking my eyes off of Tyron who has a sickly smug smirk on his face. "Have a fucking look at yourself Tobias" I snap a little more harshly then intended. I want to go and see how bad the damage is, but I know that Tyron will probably try and jump me and Jaygo too.

"Cato" I hear Jaygo's worry filled voice fill the air, "This isn't good" he says so me and only me can hear.

"No shit" I mouth back. Then out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tobias slowly making his way to his feet.

"Look, I'm fine" he says trying to muster up the strength to pull off a fake smile, but we can all the see the colour draining from his face and the large pile of blood trailing behind him, not to mention the blood that is spilled down the front of him. "But if you try and find me tomorrow, I'm going to be a grave man" he said with a small chuckle.

"Tobias, sit down, we'll get you to a hospital" Jaygo says offering him a hand.

"No" Tobias shouted, "I want to go out with some dignity, please" he replied as he coughed up more blood, I know that he hasn't got long left. We all know it.

"Let him go man" I say to Jaygo, but to my surprise Tobias walks, or should I say _stumbles _in between me and Tyron.

"Listen here you two, if it weren't for the both of you totally hating each other. I wouldn't be dying" he said with an evil tone. I hope both of your families have the worst luck imaginable" he spits before collapsing to the ground. _What the fuck? _ "Especially you Tyron; may you fucking rot in hell"

"Tobias wait!" I call out but I can already tell that it's too late, he's gone; and its Tyron's fault. "Your dead Hale!" I snarl as I launch at him. Tobias was basically my best friend, along with Jaygo, but I knew Tobias longer. Remember how earlier I said that Jaygo and Callus, Tyron's little pal, had some beef between them? Well, they're step brothers. Jaygo used to go to Hale institute until there was a _disagreement._ That led him to Sharpe, we didn't care because he was only 8 at the time, and our hatred for the other house was barely even blossoming.

"Cato! You're going to get killed for this!" I hear Jaygo call out as I tackle Tyron to the ground.

"I don't care!" I yell back as I send a flying punch to Tyron's Jaw. "Why the hell did you do that you peasant" I shout as I spit in his face.

"One less person to compete against" he replied smugly.

"You can't even fucking compete you asshole!" I snarl as I tread on his freshly broken foot. "Remember that?" I ask as I put more pressure on it. "I'll do it again" I taunt. _What the hell are you doing you idiot?_

"Do it. I dare you" He repeats as he tries to fight me off of him. But before I can reply, Jaygo has got the death grip on me and is prising me off of Tyron.

"Cato, Calm the fuck down" He yells as he pulls me back, _how dare he._

"He just killed Tobias! You calm the fuck down" I yell as he shakes him off of me. "Just let me do this" I reply back as Jaygo begins to stand to the side, that's another thing I like about Jaygo; he knows when I need time.

"Fine" he replied before beginning to walk off. "Just remember what you stand for" he shouts as he walks up the street. I think that he means something about pride or whatnot.

Jaygo disappears and I turn my attention back to Tyron, who now has regained his balance and is standing before me. What I would give to just kill him here and now.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" he asks with a nervous laugh.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I retort flatly. He goes to open his mouth again but without even thinking, I have capture his ugly mug in a head lock, "Now listen here, _mate" _I snarl, "we can make this quick, painless and shamefully. Or, you can die with some definition of a fight; long, suffering and brutal" I finish with a small, dark chuckle.

"You know if you kill me, you will be exiled from the academy, and you won't be able to contest for tribute" he manages to choke out since I am putting a pretty good stop to his airways. Then his words rattle through my brain. _The plan Cato, remember what Clove said?_ As my thoughts run continuous circles around my brain, my arms slowly begin to loosen the grip from around Tyron's neck. _Bad move dickhead._

I feel the wind practically ripped out of me as a knee comes colliding into my stomach. My grip completely releases and I stumble backwards a step or two. "Piece of shit" I mumble as I cough and try to get my air back.

"Pathetic Cato," he spits "I knew you weren't really much of a player in this little battle, but I thought you would have a little game" he smirks wickedly. This makes my anger boil over the top and out of control. I lunge for his throat and knock him onto the concrete with a solid thud.

"This enough _Game_ for you" I ask hastily and I pin him down and send a few flying punches into his jaw. The blood begins to trickle down his face from his forehead and mouth. "Pathetic Tyron" I say mocking him before. "You're not talking your way out of this one peasant."

"Why talk when you can fight?" he asks almost casually before pushing me off of him and sending a few punches to my torso.

We tumble and roll around like this for a few moments, both of us sustaining multiple injuries. But thankfully that broken foot I gave him the other day is working in my favour. Each time he goes to stand up, he falls back down.

"Cato!" I hear a high pitched voice screech, "Duck!" I can tell who it is, and without hesitation, I duck down and I feel a breath of air escape from Tyron. His near lifeless body collapses to the ground with a knife lodged perfectly in his chest cavity. Tyron coughs up blood once or twice before going limp. I look down at him with disgust.

"See you in hell" I smirk before turning around to see the person who killed Tyron. Before I can register, a big flash of dark hair is buried in my chest.

"What have I done?" Clove whispers into my chest. "I just killed my cousin" she says almost breathlessly. I pull her back to look into her eyes, which to my surprise are as dry as the creek in the middle of our famous district 2 droughts.

"Let's go inside" I say quietly, but she looks away and at the dead body.

"We need to get rid of it" she says coldly, her green eyes now turning a darker shade, almost grey. "We can dump _it_ in the Swarms. Make it look like just another killing" she says in the same tone.

"Clove, go inside and sit down. I'll go and run it up there in a bag or something" I say and walk over to Tyron, dragging him by his feet to the side of my house, but clove isn't moving. "Clove?"

"Just, leave me for a moment" she replies before walking into the house. I hear the door shut and I continue to drag the body to the back. I rummage through the small backyard for something to put him in, and then I find it. A big hessian bag; good enough. I manage to find an old black, torn up hoodie that I had thrown out a while ago and slip it on over my head, drawing the hood over my head.

After some fiddling, the bastard finally fits into the bag. He's heavier than I expected, it's actually a little bit of a struggle to lug him to the swarms.  
When I final reach the swarms, I stick to the shadows and dump his body behind a trashcan. I grab cloves knife and take it with me. My legs carry me out of their quicker than I even knew possible.

Clove;  
I look down at my hands. My dirty guilt infested hands. I feel sick, physically sick. I want to curl up and just die. I _killed _my own cousin. My own blood; my own family. Usually I wouldn't be too fussed over this. But the fact that it was at my own hands absolutely filled me with hatred. If Tyron had of died by someone completely random, I wouldn't even give the time of day to attend his funeral. But this goes against all my morals. I let my guard down all for this boy, I killed for this boy.

"Clove?" my names drifts through the house, speaking of this infamous boy; he is making his way back to me as I speak.

"What." I say a little harsher then intended "I'm in here Cato" I sigh and get up off the lounge to stand up, I occupy , my idle hands with my hair that I have since taken out and is now just drooping over my shoulders.

He wraps his large arms around me, and I crumble. I never break, ever. But it is happening. "I'm a monster" I choke out between sobs.

"No you're not Clove. You're not a monster" he says in a calm voice as he lightly strokes my hair.

"It was just an impulse, and... and" I began to start again but my sobs begin to come out convulsively. Cato picks me up and carries me to the lounge.

"Look at me Clove." He says sternly, I try to, but my eyes fail to look at his. "Clove!" he says louder and meaningful.

"I'm trying!" I choke back before wiping my eye one final time. "I just don't want you seeing me like this, so… weak." I reply quietly. I hear a loud sigh escape Cato.

"Clove, I don't care, you're not weak. You're probably just confused, and worried. Hell, maybe you are even a little scared." He says and he puts his hand under my chin and forces me to look him dead in the eye. "You did what you had to do" he says calmly. He is actually calming me down.

"But I don't know why I did it." I reply as I prise my head from his hands and replace his with my own, covering my face. "It wasn't my place to, but you were getting hurt, and he was too. And I…" I say sighing. "I don't even know".

Cato pulls me onto his lap where he just cradles me, I won't lie. I have never had anyone comfort me when I am like this before. I actually don't mind it. I haven't been like this since I was at least 10, and my mother was too heartless to care, so yeah.

"It's going to be okay Clove" Cato says reassuringly.

"What are my parents going to say?" I ask as my tears finally dry up.

"Nothing, they'll tell you that he is dead, I made it look like he was attacked in the swarms. No one will know clove."

I very light smile toys on my lips. "Thankyou Cato, for everything" I say before pressing my lips to his. As I do so, another pathetic tear dribbles down my face. I pull away and shake my head. "I'm sorry" I mumble.

"Don't be" he replied before pulling me in to his addictive kiss. I tangle my hands into his hair and hold on for dear life, because really he is the only thing that is keeping me here anymore.

We kiss for some time before Cato pulls away, his lips slightly swollen from kissing. I can't help but smirk a little. "We really should get you back to Hale, you're going to have to sort out this whole selection trial thing for tomorrow Clove" he says with a solemn look.

"I know, I really should stop fighting the inevitable." I shrug as I get off of him. "I don't want to go Cato" I say as he gets up and walks out the back door with me.

"And I don't want you to Clove." He replied as he grabs me waist and pulls me back, placing a few kisses from my hairline to my neck. "I have an idea." He states, I nod my head for him to continue. "You go and join your family for the night, let thing settle, I guess. And I'll come and see you at midnight. We'll spend the night together and then I'll be out of their before selection in the morning" he says with a glisten of hope in his voice.

I turn around so I can face him. "Make it 11:30 and you have a deal" I say with a small smile before putting one last small kiss on his lips before leaving.

"Deal" he calls out and I begin to sneak back into the shadows.

I arrive at my house, and not to my surprise, Fly is out the front of our house, my mother is in tears and my aunt is as well. I sneak back into the shadows for a minute to gather myself. I look back down at my murderous hands and wipe them on my pants. _Like that will do anything you murderer. _I take in a deep breath and walk over to the huddle. The feeling of guilt that left when I was Cato's arms is creeping right back.  
"Clove, Tyron's dead" my mother sobs out. _ I swear she liked him more than me. _I stupidly just nod my head and walk inside. Shortly followed by mother hot on my heels. "Look at me you little bitch!" she yells. I turn around and fist collides with my face. "You had something to do with this! I know you did!" she screams again. I rub my face and go to punch her back, but my father soon grabs me and pulls me aside.

"I swear if you killed him, you will be gone out of this family." He says sternly, I know my father, stupidly he doesn't think that I done it, but one can never be too sure

"I didn't fucking do it" I reply flatly.

"Better not have. Also, since you didn't show up the group announcements, we took that as you approval and pushed you up into the 18 year old girls group. Take this as your punishment" he says before leaving.

I give one last stare to my mother before leaving to my small room. _Great, I'm in the same category as Cato, my family is against me, just my awful luck I won't find a plan to get out and be sucked into the games. _Everything is totally coming up Clove.

_**A/N: okay, not really a cliffhanger, but i needed to wrap it up!  
So tell me what you think and leave a review or clove will stab you in your chest cavtity!  
Just kidding! **_


	9. A night begins

**_A/N: sorry for the really late update, I have just had so much school work and not enough time! This chapter is mainly full of fluffy Clato crap for the most of it, no lemon tho. I just feel like it doesn't quite suit the feel of the story line… So enjoy lovelies (:_**

I'm in it. I'm in it deep. There is no possible way of escaping this. They know. Everyone knows. All my family know that I was basically the reason why Tyron died. If it wasn't for my arrogance, this wouldn't be happening. I wouldn't be sitting in the middle of the training centre with my parent judgmental eyes analysing me.

"Cato, look me in the eye" my dad says and comes down to my sitting eye level. "Did you kill Tyron?"

"No." I say flatly trying not to break a sweat. Well, I didn't exactly kill him, but I did hide him I guess. "I didn't do it. I don't talk to him"

"Don't pull that bullshit on me." My father spits standing back up. "You've killed him and we know it." He says gesturing to my mother.

"I didn't fucking kill him" I snarl and stand up. I've had about enough of this. I look up at the clock and see that the time is 10:30. I have to be at Cloves soon. I push past my parents and begin walking out.

"Come back here! We're not finished until I get the truth out of you boy!" my father yells, I turn around and fold my arms across my chest.

"I didn't kill him. End of situation. Go home now" I call back and walk out and begin to make the torturous road to Clove's.

"Cato Eslick Hale! Come back here now!" my father bellows as I slam the training centre door shut. _I have more important things than this. _I never thought that I would be se rebellious like this; I mean I don't normally listen to my parents, but those are always on minor terms. This is a whole new level. This is murder we are talking about, not some petty fight.

The walk to Clove's room behind the training centre wasn't as bad as I thought. I stuck to the shadows and didn't stop, I couldn't stop. The closer I get to Clove's, the harder my heart beats. I know it sounds cliché but I guess that is just what happens when you're in love. _In love._ The words repeat over and over in my head, how can I possibly have fallen in love with this girl in a matter of hours? I know why, because she is amazing, beautiful and deadly. The fact that she could kill me with a flick of her wrist at any given moment just sends chills of fear through my spine. But yet the feeling of fear is one that I am not familiar with, which makes it as addictive as she is.

As I am about to pull the door to her little room open, it swings open with so much force I swear it would have knocked me out if it hit me. I step back to see Clove standing there with a red face and her hair a mess and her eyes rimmed red from crying or rage.

"Clove?" I ask as I take a step into the room, but before I even get my other foot in the door her hands have wrapped themselves around my neck and she had launched herself onto me, clinging to my waist with her legs.

"I can't do this anymore Cato" she mumbles into the nook between my shoulder and neck. I hold her tightly and walk over to her bed where I sit down and she remains in my lap, her small head pulls back and looks me dead in the eye. "We've fucked up. We're fucked up" she mumbles and looks down.

"Clove, we're not fucked up, ok?" I say and put a hand under her hand so she has to look at me, "The only thing I want in life anymore is you alright?" I whisper and put a warm smile on my face, but she just frowns and sighs.

"So you agree that we fucked up in killing Tyron?" she asks with guilt flashing like lights in her eyes.

"Maybe not fucked up, but I think it was just not exactly great timing" I lie through my teeth, of course we have fucked up. If we get caught, we are basically dead. A small smile creeps across her face and she leans forward to bring her lips to mine.

She stops when we are less than a centimetre apart, "For what it's worth, the only thing I want is you" she whispers before our lips collide with a gentle force. I kiss her back and wrap my hand in her silky brunette hair, _If only I could stay in this moment forever. _As our kiss slowly intensifies from a gentle one to a much hotter, deeper kiss, we seem to be losing multiple items of clothing along the way.

We're both now topless, but I sure as hell am not complaining. I smirk under the force of her lips on mine a part my lips for her tongue, as they battle for dominance in our mouths, Clove's small hands begin to trace their way down my abdomen and rest at the top of my pants. Before I have time to blink, they're on the floor and her hands have clawed themselves back into my hair. Then a thought hits me, _are we really doing this?_ I force myself to pull away from her intoxicating lips and look her in the eyes. "Clove, are you sure?" I ask hesitantly before looking down her elegant body.

I can see the thought processing through her mind as she flicks her eyes between me and the floor, "Just a second" She mumbles and begins to stand up. I look at her quizzically as she walks over to the door.

"Where are you-" I begin to ask but when I hear the door click and lock I know that she wants this. I give a devilish smirk as she turns back around.

"_Now_ I am sure" she prowls with a light giggle. She begins to walk over to me and when she is just standing before me, she trips and falls landing in my lap. I'm not overly sure how much of an 'accident' that one was though.

"And you call yourself a training student" I say sarcastically as she scowls at me. Clove doesn't say another word, but instead puts her lips against my neck and begins to kiss it which automatically makes me give into her persuasive ways. I put my hands on her hips and begin to work her pants off.

Without fail, they slip right off and once again all of our remaining garments seem to disappear as mine and Clove's lips reconnect again. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine, "I love you" she whispers before rolling us over so she is lying on her back.

I smile down at her gently kiss her "I love you too" and with that, our night finally begins.

~  
When I wake up, I can feel Clove's body pressed up snugly against mine. Her brunette hair is tangled all over her face and she is lightly snoring. "You're so cute" I whisper leaning down to kiss her forehead, but I get a punch to the stomach before I even reach her head.

"I'm not fucking cute Cato" she grumbles stretching her arms up and yawning "But I am sore" she groans and cuddles up against my chest again; I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

"Yes you are, admit it" I chuckle then sigh "Sorry Clove, tends to happen first time" I mumble into her hair.

"Fine, I'm adorable… don't be sorry, I knew what the consequences of sex are Cato" she smirks and winks. "I'm pretty good hey" she laughs and sits up.

"Good, I'm glad you agree" I chuckle before rolling my eyes "Good, because I don't want to be having the talk with you" I laugh then snort at her comment "OH, so good babe" And as usual I get a punch to stomach for being a smart arse. "Hey. It's just the truth" I chuckle as I roll over and out of bed, putting my pants on. I find a pair of Clove's and chuck them at her face along with my top.

"Thanks" she mumbles pulling them on, but she is taking forever.

"If you don't get your clothes on, i'll carry your naked ass out in public" I smirk as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, and basically risk our reputation and have our families hate us. Gooooood one Cato" she growls and does up her pants.

"Oh shut up, I was just kidding" I laugh as I walk over to her and hold out my hand. "We're going for a walk"

"No we aren't. Cato, you know we can't" she frowns, and puts her hand in mine anyway.

"I know that, but it's still early and the sun isn't even out, we can just stick to the shadows" I say confidently "I want to spend the morning with you before the house vs. house, you know, before we have to hate each other again" I sigh and surprisingly she laughs.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun hating you" she remarks and winks.

"Likewise" I retort.

Our walk was very calm, surprisingly. We went around the two institutions a few times then headed back to my house. We talked about the stupid little things, the things that really didn't matter and of course the serious topics as well. But to my surprise, not once did we unlink hands. Not even when Clove sneezed, she wouldn't let go. Like I was her support or something, but honestly I didn't want to let go. But as the sun began to peak over the main mountain in two, we knew that this was where our little outing ended.

"I don't want to go to trials Cato" Clove whines as she hugs me tightly, "What if we get pitted up against each other, I'm in your age group now remember" she sighs.

"Well, we just have to hope that that doesn't happen" I mumble into her hair. "I guess we just have to hope that the odds are in our favour".

"I guess hope is all we have right, luck certainly isn't our strong suit" she chuckles weakly as she pulls away.

"No, it isn't" I chuckle with her awkwardly.

"I should probably go now, I have to be awake in like 10 minutes" she sighs, I look at the clock and it's 5:50am. "Yeah, me too" I lean down and kiss her. "I'll see you at 8" I call out to her as she walks out of the door.

"Yep" I say and I can hear the distress in her voice. "This will work Cato" she says weakly with a smile before shutting the door.

"Yeah..." I reply and flop down onto my lounge, _what a night._

As 8 o'clock begins rolls around, I begin to make my way to the training centre. When I arrive, there are still peacekeepers swarming everywhere asking questions about Tyron & Tobias's deaths. I try to avoid them as much as possible and to my surprise, I succeed. The sound coming from the training centre is buzzing in my ears; the sound of metal on metal clanging and the sound of pounding flesh fill my senses and automatically give me a fresh buzz of energy. I can feel myself being pulled into my competitive state where all that goes through my mind is winning.

The one thing that pulls me out of this zone is her. I walk in and see her sitting with the rest of the Hale students. She doesn't give a look of recognition which is a good sign; we talked about being strictly professional when we get here, no forms of contact unless necessary. I'm glad that we both know how to be in the zone like this. I just hope that whatever that little plan that clove had actually works.

We take our seats after some of the students warm up. I'm sitting next to Jaygo and some other person I can't remember. I look over at Jaygo and I can tell that he has taken Tobias's death hard. "Cato, if I win. I'm winning for Tobias" he growls shooting daggers over at Hale house, and then he looks at me "You killed that rat didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. I fucked him up though, last thing I saw was him stumbling to the swarms" I lie looking anywhere but at Jaygo.

"Round 1 for the senior division survival skills; Jaygo Prince and Bella Hawke" my father calls over the speaker. For survival skills, its split into juniors and seniors, because survival skills are, well Shit.

"Round 2 for the senior division survival skills; Cato Sharpe and Roman Haynes" he calls again. I make my way down to survival skills and wait for my round.

"Round 3 for the senior division survival skills; Anna Beth Nite and Clove Hale" oh boy. Why must she be the round after me? I see her coming down the stairs and that's when I see her plan come into action.

**_A/N: ehehehehehe, any ideas what the plan is? And sorry for the time jumps, this chapter was just going to be fluff, but I needed to make it longer so I started the tournament already (:  
Please pretty please review, they make me write quicker (:_**


	10. Far from over

**A/N: I can't believe how long it has been since I updated! I've just had a lot on lately, so sorry!, school is hectic right now guys. Not to mention that I have a lot on with my sport lately like week-long camps etc... And of course writer's block, but without further ado…..**

I haven't been here many times before, but every time I enter Sharpe Institute it feels like a million eyes are drilling into me. Its 7:45 and there are people everywhere, I turn to Bella and look around at the surroundings "It's so surreal," Bella breaths out as she pans the across to the Sharpe students. "Oh fuck, Clove. He is here" she groans, now I should tell you something, remember Cato's friend Jaygo? Yeah, well Bella is sort of obsessed with him. At the party she wouldn't take her eyes off of him, partly the reason why I barely saw her.

"Ugh, Jesus Bella. Get a grip." I groan as we take our seats in the shitty stand that they have provided for us.

"I can't Clove. I need help" she mumbles taking her seat next to me.

"You're just realising that now?" I say sarcastically. Not that I can talk about being crazy for someone from Sharpe. Should I tell her? No. "Well, I hate to say it, but I think one of his friends dies yesterday. I don't think his attention will be on you" I sigh and rest back into my seat further.

"Oh shut the fuck up, at least I have feelings for guys. You're like a robot I swear. I don't think you have ever told me anything interesting about a male before" she snarls. I chuckle to myself and shake my head, if only she knew.

"Whatever… Look they're about to start announcing the survival skills round" I shrug with fake excitement. I look over to the Sharpe stand and see Cato looking at me, I try to ignore him, but it's like trying to ignore an elephant. The remainder of the contestant pile into the centre and Ballard begins to call out the names.

"Jaygo Prince and Bella Hawke" I begin chuckling and look over at Bella who goes as white as a ghost.

"Have fun, Princess" I snicker as she shoots me daggers before stalking off, I'm positive I hear her mumble something about killing me, but I ignore it.

"Cato Sharpe and Roman Haynes" My eyes flick to Roman, I short muscular 16 year old that is as dumb as a wheel, then over at Cato who is making his way to the station. Cato and Roman identifying plants, I can't help but chuckle to myself.

"Anna Beth Nite and Clove Hale" hmmm, never heard of her before. I try to see who she might be, but honestly all the females and majority of males, from Sharpe are blonde. Go figure, Cato is Blonde, Tobias was Blonde, but Jaygo isn't though. Maybe that is why Bella is practically in love with him. I stand up and straighten my back, cracking it once or twice. I begin to dawdle down to the station as my mind spins.

No, that's not my mind; my actual head is spinning. My vision begins to blur and my footsteps begin to crumble away to awkward staggers, I shake my head to try and clear my mind but it doesn't work overly well. I hesitantly turn the final corner to the stairs leading to the survival skills station and make my way over to them. I stare them down and they seem to look about 50ft tall, I place on hand on my throbbing head and the other on the hand rail. Then everything goes black.

When I wake up, I'm in small white room with a few medical posters hanging up in various spots.

"Where... Where am I?" I mumble as I abruptly sit up, causing my head to throb even more.

"You're in the Sharpe academy's medical bay. You fainted" a rough hoarse voice says as a door closes. I slowly crane my neck around to see Ballard Sharpe standing there with his arms crossed across his broad chest. He is a near spitting image of Cato; jaggered blonde hair, broad shoulders and chest, and of course, those whimsical blue eyes. But something is obliviously different, his muscular structure is different. He has more defined back and shoulder muscles rather than those strong upper arms of Cato's. My guess is that daddy doesn't do sword fighting, it must be archery.

"Oh, ok. Can I leave now?" I grumble, I really don't have time for this mate.

"No. I want to talk to you about something." He states and begins to walk around the tattered, blood stained table that I am sitting on.

"Well don't let fear hold you back" I mutter hastily squeezing my arms across my chest. I can see his blue eyes glaring tentatively down on me.

"When you fainted and tumbled down that flight of stairs, I couldn't help but notice my own boy's reaction. He seemed a little disturbed by it. An unusual factor for him considering he would laugh at any others, especially a scrawny Hale student" he sniggers.

"Watch your mouth" I spit back reaching for a knife from my pocket, but my hands fail to find one. "Where are knives?" I growl.

"Calm yourself child, they are back in your training bag, they couldn't assess you with knives everywhere." He states like I am an imbecilic 5 year old. I shoot daggers at him as he walks around the table again. "You had a severe case of vertigo. It makes your head spin and causes severe headaches. It's not triggered by anything, I guess you just have shitty luck." He shrugs. Oh if only you knew my luck buddy. "Now what is going on between you and my son?" he says in a loud tone as he leans right in front of me.

I snarl and push him back away from me. "Thanks for the diagnosis doctor" I say sarcastically, "And there is nothing between me and your son. Like you said, I'm just a scrawny little Hale student!" I scream and storm out of the room. I put a hand to my head again and look out to the empty training room.

"Selections have finished sweetheart. You're not going into no games this year" he laughs maniacally as he walks to the office located at the back of the centre, "But my boy on the other hand, he is going to be a hell of a competition for that Bella girl" he laughs as the door to the office closes.

So, Bella and Cato… my mind races as I try to ingest this hurtful reality. I'll admit, I would rather see Cato win more than Bella, or would I? Of course I would. Who am I honestly kidding?

I stare into the emptiness that is the training centre for a solid five minutes before I make my way out to the door. When I reach the middle of the street I look up the road to where Hale institute is, then I look down the road leading to Cato's. By rights I really should go home and see what my family has to say before going to Cato's, but then again I have a feeling that once I go home, I won't be allowed out.

I kick the ground and a pile of dust begins to slide towards my house as the wind picks, almost like it is trying to tell me to go home…

My stupid fucking family instincts have begun to carry my feet up the road to Hale. Great. After about 5 minutes of walking, I reach the doors to the house. I take a deep breath and open the door only to be shocked by a peacekeeper leaving as I enter. We stare each other down for a split second before I push past him inside. I can feel both my mothers and father's eyes burning into me, I tried to avoid eye contact but it failed.

"Clove Elena Hale" My father shouted as he stood from the chain and began to walk over to me. "What the hell did you call that petty fucking performance!" he shouted leaning over me, I could swear that I could feel a droplet of spit fall on my face.

I plant my hands on his chest and with all my power push him backwards "Calm the fuck down!" I scream causing him to cover his ears. "I had a case of vertigo ok! It's not exactly something I can control." I breathe out and storm to my room. Surprisingly, I can hear my mother calling my name.

"Clove, Clove! Come back here! You will never get away with this!" she squeals, but I'm not turning back now. I'm DONE with them, if they had even showed maybe a little compassion then I would have stayed; but no. Fuck them. I'm leaving.

**Cato~**

**AN: okay sorry for the interruption. Just telling you that Cato is going from where Clove 'falls'**

My body freezes. I watch Clove's almost dead looking body tumble down the staircase. It's taking every ounce on will power not to run over there and console her. But I have to contain myself; it's my only option. There is a sudden wave of gasps riddle throughout the training area as people on the stands crane their necks to see what happened. The first person I see to react is Bella, the one who Jaygo is against first, then I see Clove's father race down here.

"Clove"! Bella yells as she runs over to her side, as the crowd begins to move in, I take this as an opportunity and begin to walk over, but I feel a force holding me back by the shoulder. I turn around and see Jaygo gentle shaking his head.

"Cato, the last thing they need is more people surrounding her. I mean like honestly, poor girl. I know that she was the one who was going to be in the games with you this year, well I didn't know exactly, but I could just tell. Could you imagine if that happened to you? All your dreams being crushed in a single miss of the step?" he asked. But the more I looked at Jaygo, the more I realised that he was asking himself more than anyone, he has a way with words alright. But I honestly have never seen a side with this much care for a Hale student before, Maybe Tobias' death hit him harder than I thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I mumble as we walk away from the flooding crowd. But all I want to do is go over there and knock everyone out of the way and check on her, but I can't. I have to be strong, it's what I've been raised for, and it's who I am.

As the crowd begins to clear away from the scene, the training centre begins to return to its normal state and lines begin to go back to normal preparing for the survival skills test. I clear my mind of Clove and just focus on getting through without so much as a glance over to the Hale students.

Survival skills is easy, like I'm sure even the thickest of district 12 adolescents could figure it out. Build a fire, identify the 3 plants given and tie 5 knots, trick is to do it the quickest. I'm against Roman Haynes, look over to him in the line and I see his stature is less than impressive. He's short, little runts muscular I'll give him that, but he doesn't look like the brightest spark. I let a small chuckle pass through my mouth and look over at Jaygo's opponent, Bella Hawke. I've heard about her, Jaygo could even struggle a bit honestly.

I zone out of life for a while as the kids in front of me have their test. I think of a time before Clove, before I was training and before it mattered. I don't remember every detail, but I remember it. How could I forget the screams of my mother and auntie as the boom of a cannon erupts from the television, how could I forget the look of disappointment on my family's faces. My cousin Sienna was a tribute in the 61st hunger games, she was only 15, a baby in some people's eyes but she was the best. Sienna matched the skills of myself now, she was truly amazing, but that was until the horn for the games started. She was taken out within 15 minutes in the bloodbath, a rookie mistake, but all it took was a knife the stomach as she was about to kill off the district 11 oaf of a tribute.

The other tribute from district 2 took her out, his name was Bedward and he was a Hale. At first my family didn't understand, the look of confusion flashed their faces, then anger, then most uncommon, Pain. My auntie screamed revenge at the Hale family and their whole life, and she stormed out of the house like hell on feet, my mother followed her sister and my dad just sat there. "Why would someone do that?" I asked confused as Sienna's picture flashed up in the gloomy arena sky.

"It doesn't matter why Cato, all that matters is that the Hale family will never see another Victory as long as they live" My father never felt any emotion towards sienna's death in fact he was disappointed in her, and that disappointment haunts me till this day. It's one of the few things that I actually fear and it will always burden me.

I snap out of my daze as I hear my name called out and brings back down to earth again and into competition state. I quickly flick my eyes to the stairs and see that there is nothing there. No one would have ever guessed that there was a crowd of at least a hundred there 10 minutes ago. I see Bella Hawke out of the corner of my eyes, she looks almost disappointed, but then I glance over at Jaygo who is fuming with anger. I'm guessing that Bella won that round. Poor Jaygo, I can't help but feel sorry for him, especially with everything that has happened this week.

I step up into the little arena like setting they have, a small blockade around a square about 12 feet wide with a mentor from each academy in opposite corners to monitor and encourage us. The timer begins and the horn sounds to start the round, I race over to the knots and tie them effortlessly before sliding over to the table with the 3 lots plants, under each one I right the answer, nightlock, persimmon & maple berries. The fire section is set up with a few small sticks, a flint and a rock with a little dead grass. In matter of a minute or so my fire is ablaze and the timer stops, to my surprise when I looks over at Roman he is about to start his fire, I honestly didn't think he would even get to the plants. Looks can be deceiving I guess.

After round one, round two is hand to hand combat which I breeze through 'accidently' breaking some kid's ankle, did I mention there were no boundaries in hand to hand, it was just basically first to get a broken bone. Round three was specialty weaponry assessment where you pick your weapon and get a score out of 10 in your performance; naturally I scored a perfect 10. Finally round four, this is the mental challenge, since only the toughest have prevailed to this round, the challenge is harsh. There are 4 of us left, 2 from each house; myself and a girl who is about 17 but I care not to know her name, and then Bella and some other lad from Hale house. I'm up first and I'm taken into one of the briefing rooms where sits a small screen and a mentor. I'm lucky enough to score Brutus as the mentor.

"Look kid, I'm gonna' show you some footage that will disturb you." He says before flipping the lights off, the capitol emblem flashes onscreen as the footage begins. It's her, its Sienna. It's her training footage from the private sessions; and she is killing it, literally the dummy is in pieces across the floor but she isn't stopping she looks up at the screen and her eyes are nearly whited out.

"Pre games possession" Brutus announces. "It happens to the best of us" he takes in a deep breath. "It's a condition someone gets very rarely, but it can be hereditary, so you got to be prepared for it. It literally seeps into your soul and makes you a heartless machine. It takes over your brain and forces you to have no self-control, and as you can see on your darling cousin here, can cause your eyes to become cloudy, your skin turns jaundice and the occasional frothing from the mouth." He repeats as if he is reading it out for the 100th time.

"Brutus. This doesn't scare me". I announce and get up to leave.

"Wait. I'm not done with you" he snarls and pushes me back down into the chair. He pulls my face up to his level and holds it there in place looking me deep in the eyes. "I know you've got some deep dark secret and boy if anyone so much as finds out about it, I'll kill you myself. You don't think that I don't see that way you marvel at the Hale girl? I'm surprised your father hasn't noticed yet" he said in a raised firm voice. "Remember where you come from Cato" where his final words before he left the room with that haunting picture of sienna on the screen. She looks demonic, like a monster. That's what I need to become though right? Only monsters win the hunger games.

The rest of the students go in and out of their session, everyone's is different. It's usually the personal stuff they dig into. The other girl from Sharpe comes out with teary eyes, she's gone. The boy from Hale comes out as white as a ghost, he's not coming with me. Then Bella walks out calm and collected, that the money. That's my competitor; we look at each other before going back to our stands. I take in her features momentarily; her long brunette hair makes me think of Clove again. I need to see her, but I don't even know where she is.

The announcement ceremony ends and Bella and I are announced Tributes, I daze in and out of reality and before I know it, I'm back at home in my house when I hear a faint knock on my door. I open it to find a red faced Clove, her face is angry and she looks defeated but I can't help but smile and race her inside.  
"It's not over Cato" she breathes as I pull her in for a kiss, stopping short I look down.  
"What?" I say confused.  
"Trust me, it's just beginning"

**A/N: okay, sorry for the length of that, I had this sudden inspiration to write! I will get working on the new chapter asap everyone so keep waiting, it should be as long as this update I promise! Please tell me what you thought in the reviews! ^_^**


End file.
